


Thursday Morning

by Kaesteranya



Series: Guernica [2]
Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We will always have our time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Morning

“I’m going out today. Don’t wait up for me, all right?”

 

Mihai could only blink and nod from where he was halfway down the steps, watching Kiri shrug into her coat. It was a cold day in town, but that wasn’t anything new. The joint was empty, bereft of even its usual patrons. Kiri must have noticed Mihai looking around, so she spoke again to break the silence, gracing it with a smile.

 

“I sent some of the boys off on errands. The rest get a free day.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

A gust of cold wind, and Kiri was gone. Mihai stepped down unto the first floor and padded over to the bar, following the faint strains of music filtering through the old radio in the corner. The silence was pollen and it appeared to settle on everything as he mixed some coffee and sat alone in an empty restaurant. He could live with this, feeling his age and letting the chill set into his bones. He used to be in a hurry to take what he could while it lasted. Things had changed significantly after that day in the cemetery, under snow.

 

The coffeemaker whistled, drawing Mihai out of his reverie. The man poured himself a mug and moved to a nice spot near the heater and the window, where he could wax away the rest of the daylight hours, waiting for someone to come in and break the silence.


End file.
